Sleep in Peace Tonight
by Mushucollins15
Summary: After Blaine was deployed for 5 months, Kurt needed to show him how much he was missed back home. Soldier!Blaine.


**Hey everyone, I hope you're all having a terrific mother's day! This is another prompt from Sabrina, and it really gave me a difficult time, but I do think that it helped me get rid of my writer's block that I've had for a month or so, so I should be able to write more now. And I have a million ideas for little one-shots and other multichaptered fics. Plus, classes are almost over, so I will be able to write a lot more pretty soon. I should be able to start after my birthday, which is at the end of the month, but for now, there might not be too many things updating, I'm really sorry. **

**The fluff/angst and title both came from listening to "American Soldier" by Toby Keith too many times. **

**This is Soldier!Blaine **

**Okay, that should be all, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Blaine Anderson was nothing short of a hero, there was no question about it. At least in his husband Kurt Hummel's eyes, he was. He always attempted to help people the most he could, and worked his hardest to please everyone. So naturally, when he approached Kurt with a pamphlet for the United States army, Kurt really wasn't surprised. Of course, he was upset, angry maybe, but most definitely not surprised.

So Blaine left, after a teary goodbye and his wedding ring on a chain around his neck. Kurt watched as he departed, silently sobbing behind his hand. He waved and waved, until long after Blaine was gone.

Minutes to hours to days to months passed. There was one point in time where Blaine didn't send Kurt his weekly letter, and he had gone into a panicked state, threatening to Rachel to call the president. "More dramatic than _I am_" she had muttered, holding a sobbing Kurt and rubbing along his back.

Even though they talked often, whether in letters or chatting online, Kurt _missed _Blaine. Missed him with every fiber of his being. He missed his smile, the way his nose crinkled when he thought something was funny, and his hands that were so strong. He missed him, and made sure Blaine knew it every moment he could.

Blaine missed Kurt as well, but not just in a missing his _presence _kind of way(of course that was the case a majority of the time), but more. He missed Kurt's hands running over him, soft as silk as they made love, his beautiful lips. He missed his body.

* * *

"Hi baby," Blaine greeted as soon as the window opened up on his laptop. His husband was smiling softly at him, with his hand on his heart, as if the sight of Blaine took his breath away every time.

"Hi," he murmured so quietly it was almost a whisper, the smile never leaving his face. Before Blaine could say anything, he blurted out "I miss you Blaine."

Blaine let out a light chuckle. "I missed you too." He glanced around at the nearly empty rec room. One of his friends Wes was sitting on his own laptop, chatting with his girlfriend, winking at Blaine every once in a while. Kurt looked amazing, as always. Blaine couldn't see the top of his shirt because it was so low, and his collarbone was showing. He licked his lips at the sight then leaned forward, lowering his voice. "I missed you _so much." _

Kurt's smile disappeared, eyes flashing with something, and his lips quirked. "Oh?"

"Oh."

"Well that's good, I suppose.." Kurt moved with a smirk, adjusting himself on the bed, and Blaine's mouth opened a bit when he realized that the reason he couldn't see Kurt's shirt was because he wasn't _wearing one. _Holy fuck, _he wasn't wearing anything. _Usually they planned this sort of thing, but this caught Blaine totally off guard. He looked around the room quickly once again when he realized Kurt was saying something. "I thought it'd be a nice surprise."

"Kurt," he almost groaned, glad that the table he was seated at had a front that covered his lap because his erection was already making itself known. Wes chuckled from his spot, probably well aware of what was going on, but Blaine didn't even glance up, too transfixed by his naked husband. God, he looked good. "There are people here," he said quietly, though he really didn't want Kurt to stop, to put clothes on. He most definitely did not want that.

Kurt started to slowly stroke his cock, twisting his wrist every once in a while, breathing becoming more labored. "It's so lonely without you here," he panted out, gaze moving from the camera to Blaine on his screen, then back.

"I know, you too," Blaine mumbled, eyes still having not moved from Kurt's frantic hand. "You too," he whispered, unzipping his own pants slowly, finally tearing his gaze away to check if anyone else was watching him. At the moment, no one was so he slowly shifted so he could slide his pants down just enough to pull his cock out of his boxers. He attempted to stroke himself at the same pace Kurt was, but that proved nearly impossible because it was moving at an incredible speed.

"Blaine," Kurt whimpered, bucking into his own hand twice before slowing down, most likely to stop himself from coming. His hand resumed its pace after a moment and he said "I touch myself every day thinking of you."

Blaine's brain nearly exploded as his mouth opened, eyes darkening. His own hand was moving frantically over his cock, and god he was going to come soon. "I touch myself," a gasp, "thinking of you, how amazing it is to fuck you- oh _fuck." _

Blaine almost groaned when Kurt's voice cut off into a whine, but stopped himself by biting his top lip so hard that the sting was almost too painful. One of his headphones fell out of his ear and he frantically put it back in, not wanting to miss a sound his husband was making. Kurt was sweating, his neck straining back against his- no _their- _pillows, and his hips were bucking up with every stroke.

"Oh baby," Blaine muttered, hoping that no one could hear him, though most of the people were already gone. "I do too, I miss your cock in me, stretching me out," they both groaned simultaneously, though Blaine's was much quieter. "God, I wish I were there, I would- oh god- I would wait, make you so desperate, begging to come, and then when you finally do come-"

"Oh, oh Blaine," Kurt whimpered.

"When you finally come, I'll wind and wind you up and then ride you until you come again, I love it when you come in my ass." Blaine watched as Kurt simply fell apart, legs twitching.

"Blaine, Blaine please, touch yourself for me."

"I am baby, I am," Blaine muttered back, but Kurt shook his head.

"Not what I meant," he said with a high pitched groan. "I want you to finger yourself." Blaine's breath hitched. "I want you to finger yourself, and imagine it's me."

Blaine looked around. He typed onto the chat bar _there are people around. _Kurt looked and shook his head again. "Please, _baby, _just please do it, think about so much harder you'll come." Kurt was obviously trying to kill him. He never really dirty talked, so this just reinforced how desperate he was. It was so hot, and Blaine had no choice to obey his request.

He quietly put his finger in his mouth, swirling his tongue around to make it wet, watching the camera the whole time and making Kurt buck up. When he finally pulled his finger out, Kurt was going insane with want. "Go ahead Blaine, finger your tight ass for me, show me how much you missed me."

Blaine reached his hand into his pants, tracing around his hole for a moment before pressing and feeling a stretch as it sank in. The hand holding his cock squeezed and then stroked faster and faster and he moved his finger slowly in and out. He tried to angle his finger, but the way he was sitting made it incredibly difficult. He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling, Kurt watching intently.

Blaine was getting closer and closer to release, so he moved his finger harder inside of himself, twisting it desperately to try and hit- "Oh _fuck, jesus," _Blaine whined, voice actually going higher as he hit his prostate. Suddenly, the heat that had been building for a while rushed through his whole body and he came, grasping the arm of the chair with one hand and stroking himself through it with the other.

On the screen, he could see Kurt come as well, and hear his euphoric shout through the headphones in his ears. He wiped his come-coated hand on a tissue from a box that just happened to be sitting there on the desk. Kurt grinned at him after they both came down, face slightly red. "That was-" he started.

"Amazing," Blaine finished for him with a dimply grin.

"Yeah," Kurt yawned and rubbed his eyes with fisted hands and stretching. Blaine had almost forgotten how late it was by him.

"You should get some sleep Kurt, you have work tomorrow."

"I know, but I honestly would have rather done that," Kurt was just staring at him, drinking in how he looked. "I really do miss you."

"I miss you too baby," Blaine placed a kiss on his fingertips, and pressed them to his webcam, and Kurt, who grinned, did the same. "I love you."

"Love you too," Kurt whispered, now with slightly teary eyes. "So much."

"Baby?" Blaine asked, concerned, watching as Kurt put a shirt on- one of _his shirts- _and a pair of boxers before sitting cross legged. "What's the matter?"

Kurt rubbed the tears away. "Nothing, I just- I wish you didn't have to stay there."

"I'll be back in a month, remember?" Blaine reminded him.

"Yeah," Kurt looked thoughtful for a moment, and nodded. "Just- promise me you'll come back safe?"

Blaine's heart broke at that question. He placed a hand on the screen in front of him. "Of course I will baby, I'll come back safe. I promise."

And he did.


End file.
